Redemption Not Punishment
by Fandom Cultures
Summary: Frank Castle was a loving family man until one day a tragedy changed his life forever. He became a One-Man Army known as the Punisher. Some call him a terrorist while others call him a vigilante. But who is really underneath that hard skin of his. Is he really a brutal killer or is there still redemption for him?
1. Lovely Night To Kill

"You might have heard of me. My name is Frank Castle. You killed my family. Prepare to die."

I point an assault rifle straight into the eyes of a Russian mob leader.

"Any last words before you meet your fate."

"My friends will find you Punisher."

I smirk.

"Good then I'll kill them too."

I pull the trigger and his head splatters all over the place.

"Ugh, disgusting," I think to myself.

I get into my battle van and drive off.

"Alright that takes care of him. Who's next Micro?"

A voice in a communicator speaks.

"You know you should learn the art of subtlety Frank."

"The blood sends a message to other scum."

As I drive home I see a teenage girl being chased by a guy wearing a hoodie.

"Oh it never ends," I think to myself.

I stop the van and get out. I walk up to the guy.

"Hey man! You better stay the hell away from me or she gets it!"

I quickly get out my pistol and shoot him in the legs. He falls to the ground.

"Aaaargh!"

I look at the girl.

"You've better go," I tell her.

She runs away. I focus my attention back towards the scum. I point my pistol at him.

"Hey man. I will give you whatever you want!"

I ignore him. I shoot him point blank in the head. Blood gets on my jacket.

"Damn it! This was a new jacket!"


	2. More Innocent Times

I get back into my van and drive to my base. Micro is waiting for me.

"I've got some intel for you Castle."

"I'm all ears."

"Well there was a bombing that occurred at a church a minute ago. There are 13 dead. No one has deduced the identity of the bomber."

"Let me guess David you want me to find the bomber?"

"It was at the Church where your family's funeral took place. That has to mean something to you Frank."

I got flashbacks of that day. Very few people showed up. It was a day I would never forget but try to. It was the day I truly became the Punisher. I still remember holding their lifeless bodies in my arms. A feeling of sadness and rage consumed me.

"I will find the bomber and get answers."

I drive out to the church. When I get there the church is in rubble. I connect my van's radio to the police scanners to listen to conversations.

"Attention all officers. I've got a 3-40 at Queen's Boulevard."

I kept driving. Suddenly I saw a little boy sitting on a bridge. I immediately stopped the van. I got out.

"Hi there. What are you doing?"

"Ahhh get away from me!"

The little boy is scared of me and runs away. However, I manage to catch up to him.

"Look! I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you get home. Now can you please tell me where you live?"

"How do I know that you aren't one of those guys who sell candy to kids and kidnap them?"

I was confused.

"Wait what?"

"You haven't heard? Children are being snatched by a mysterious stranger who wears black all over his body."

I wouldn't be surprised if this was the same guy who's responsible for the bombing. I drive the boy home and deliver him to his parents. I drive to the church to look for clues.

"It's a good thing today isn't a Sunday, otherwise we might have lost more people," a priest says.

I look at him.

"Wait is that you Frank? I haven't seen you in a long time. What brings you back here?"

"Hello Father Thomas. I'm investigating the bombing. I'm going to find the guy who did this and make him pay."

"This isn't the way to do it Frank. You use to be a man of faith Frank."

"That was during more innocent times Father."


	3. Who Is The Suspect?

"So what is going to happen to the church?" I ask Father Thomas.

"We don't know yet but I am hoping that we can rebuild. First we have to find out who did this."

I get out my rifle and click it.

"Leave that to me."

"Be careful Frank. Whoever this is he isn't playing around."

"Don't waste your prayers on me Father. I was supposed to be dead a long time ago."

I get into my van and start driving. I spot a man stealing a purse from a lady. I immediately stop the van and get out. He looks at me. He probably shit in his pants. He hands the purse back to the lady and keeps walking.

"Yeah that is what I thought you greedy bastard," I think.

I get back into my van and keep driving.

"What are you going to do when you find whoever did this?"

"What do you think Micro?"

"Oh right. Why did I even ask?"

I arrive at a strip club. When I get out several of the guys get nervous and try to steer clear of me.

"We don't want any trouble Mister Punisher."

"Good. You're a smart kid."

I head inside. I look around. I spot the Russian Mob Leader Who sent his men to kill me.

"Hello Vorgotrov. How is that arm doing?"

"Castle. You insult me and my men. Why did have to do my little Bogo like that?"

"Next time when you try to kill someone do it yourself."

He smiles.

"You're absolutely right!"

Vorgotrov attempts to get his pistol out.

"Idiot," I think to myself.

I grab his arm and twist it.

"Aaargh!" He screams in absolute agony. He tries to motion towards his guards.

"Think carefully about what you are about to do next."

"There is more of them and just one of you."

"You really think I am afraid of them. I have taken down multiple guys before."

"What do you want?"

"Information about the church bomber."

"What?! I have no idea who he is!"

I twist his arm harder.

"I swear to God I don't know! Please let me go!"

I let him go.

"You have some nerve coming here and threatening me Castle!"

"I have nothing Vorgotrov. Your brother made sure of that when he killed my family."

"It was nothing personal. It was just business."

I swing a big left hook and punch Vorgotrov in the jaw.

"Oh I am sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Take care Vorgotrov."

I leave the club and get back into my van. A police scanner goes off.

"Attention all units. There is a man wearing all black driving a Subaru. Subject may be the bomber."

"Finally," I think.

I speed off to confront the bomber


	4. Chasing The Bomber

I manage to catch up with the guy. I start shooting at him with the machine gun attached to my van. However he manages to outmaneuver them.

"This guy is good," I think to myself.

I increase the acceleration and try to keep up with him. I manage to get side-to-side with him and get a good look at him.

"Who are you? Stop this car now?!"

He looks at me and gives the finger.

"Oh so that is how you want to play?"

I cock my pistol and start shooting at him. Suddenly, he grabs a grenade and throws it into my seat.

"Oh crap!"

I jump out of my van and watch it explode.

"Damn it. He is going to die!"

I get out my phone and contact Micro.

"Micro I have some bad news."

"Frank what happened to the van's GPS tracker? Wait a minute. Don't tell me it-."

"I am afraid so David."

"What the hell happened Castle?"

"I found the bomber and pursued him but he tossed a grenade into my seat and I had to escape. The van, well you get the picture right?"

"Yeah I do Frank. Damn it! I loved that van Castle!"

"I will help you build a another one David. Just chill out and focus on the mission."

I could hear David taking deep breaths.

"Feel better?"

"Yes now back to the task at hand. What did he look like?"

"Surprisingly Small. He looked like a teenager. It is a good thing I put one of those trackers that you made on his vehicle."

"Great! Where does it say he is going because I want to find this bastard and blow him to kingdom come for what he did to my van!"

"His vehicle is parked near an elementary school."

Suddenly Frank stops talking.

"What is it Frank?"

"It is the school where my children went."

"Well what are you waiting for? Christmas? Get your ass down there!"

"I need a vehicle David."

Suddenly, a car crashes through a wall.

"Allow me to introduce to Midas one of the most powerful cars. It is resistant to bombs and bullets."

"Thanks David. Feels like Christmas."

I get into the car and drive off.


	5. Old Times

I arrive at the elementary school. This place brings back memories of a better time. I think back to when I was picking up my daughter before I was deployed in Iraq. I saw her getting bullied by bigger boys. I got out of my car and went to go confront the boys.

"Hey you two. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Oh yeah mister. Like who?"

"Like me!"

The two become afraid and run away. I turn my attention back to my daughter.

"You alright sweetie?"

She nods.

"Don't let them get to you. Those who pick on people who are smaller than them are nothing but cowards."

I smile and a tear comes out of my eye. I get out a picture of me and my daughter.

Suddenly, I hear children crying. I spot a closet. I open the door and discover 8 children being locked up.

"Micro, call the police. I have found the missing children."

"So you know this place too?" A voice asks.

I get out my pistol and turn around. It is the bomber. He raises his hands to the air.

"Whoa! Easy now! I just want to talk to you."

"You want to talk? How bout we talk about the people you killed in the church?"

"You don't understand. I never meant to kill anyone. My partner planted the bomb in the church against my commands."

"Yeah like I am going to believe that crap!"

"Please believe me!"

"Maybe if you take off that mask and maybe I will!"

"I cannot do that! I am already in enough trouble as it is."

"It is not too late! I know you are a kid who is alone and tortured."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Why did you kidnap these children?"

"To keep them safe from the evils of the world."

"Where are your parents?"

The masked kid throws a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Damn it. I had him!" I think to myself.

"Great job Frank you managed to lose him two times in a night!"

I hide when the police arrive. I watch the children be escorted home by the cops.


	6. The Shooting

I head back to base where I tell Micro about what I saw.

"He was dressed in black a black military uniform and had a mask on."

"Anything about his body that appeared unusual?"

I think back to my encounter with him.

"Wait a minute. His left leg was limping." Suddenly, a news report.

"This just came in. An unknown person has broken into an elementary school and started shooting up the place. So far, no casualties have been reported but the assailant was described as dressed in black from head to toe."

I head to the car and speed towards the elementary school. I hear gunshots inside the building. I run inside. Dead children lie everywhere I walk.

"Where are you? Let's talk!"

The masked person walks out of a door, holding a little girl in his arms.

"Let's just talk. Put the girl down."

"NO! NO MORE TALK! I AM TRIED OF TALKING! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS LIFE!"

"Who are you?"

"You really do not remember do you?"

The masked man takes off his mask. I could not believe my eyes.

"L-L-Lewis Russo?! Is it really you?"

"I though you would never remember me!"

Lewis throws the little girl into the air. I manage to catch her. I put her on the ground and go after Lewis.

"Lewis stop! This isn't you!"

"It is now!"

I chase him down the halls and to the rooftop. He points a gun at me

"Let's talk Lewis! What happened to your parents?"

"They are dead!"

"Who killed them?"

"Who do you think?"

I think about it and realize who.

"I am sorry Lewis. This should not have happened."

"They say you protect the innocent! So where were you when he was killed!"

"I am sorry I was not there then but I am here now."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing does!"

Lewis shoots me in the chest. The vest protects me from the bullet. He tries to shoot himself but I run at him, tackle him, and grab the gun.

"This is not the answer Lewis. It is never the answer."

Lewis starts crying.

"I am sorry Frank. I just want my family back."

"Yeah I know how that feels kid. The pain of losing them is horrible and the worst part is that there is nothing you can do about it."

"How do you deal with your pain?"

"By trying to do some good in the world."

"What do I do now?"

"You redeem yourself."

"How?"

Suddenly I get knocked out.


	7. Redemption

When I wake up I find myself tied to a chair. I am in a warehouse of some sort. There are 3 big guys standing near me.

"Had a nice trip?" A familiar voice asks.

A figure walks into the room. Why did it have to be him?

"It's been a while Frankey."

"I should have known you were a part of this Billy!"

He slaps me in the face.

"That's not my name! I am Jigsaw!"

"Where is the kid Jigsaw?"

"Oh he is fine. Better keep him that way."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted my nephew Frank but you had to get involved so I forced him to cause a ruckus at he elementary school to lure you out. Why can't you keep your hands out of my f****ing business?"

"Because that is not how I roll."

While he is talking I manage to get my pocket knife and free myself from the ropes. I bolt right up. One of the guys lunges at me, I grab him and snap his neck. He falls to the ground dead. Jigsaw runs out of the room.

"What a coward?" I think to myself.

Another henchman tried to beat me up. I grab his arms and break them. I knock him out. I walk out of the room and come to another room where I find my gear. I put on my jacket and equip myself with my weapons. I hear Lewis screaming. I run and come upon a room. I peek inside and see Jigsaw beating Lewis up.

"You stupid kid. You brought him into this! What part of "Don't tell anyone who you are" did you not understand?"

I get out my phone and call Micro.

"Micro. I need my car."

"On its way Frank."

Suddenly I hear engines running. My car bursts through the wall. I get out a machine gun and start shooting at Jigsaw's henchmen. Many of them fall. Jigsaw manages to hide from the bullets. I go and wait by the exit. When he tries to go through the exit I appear and knock him down.

"It is over Jigsaw!"

Suddenly a gun clicks. I look up and see Lewis holding a gun.

"Lewis? What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago!"

"No don't!"

Lewis shoots my legs knocking me to the floor and preventing me from getting up.

"Don't do this Lewis!"

"You are one to talk Castle! You kill criminals everyday!"

"I know and I regret it but it is something that I have to do. However, you have a choice to make."

Lewis throws the gun aside and starts sobbing. My legs manage to recover and I get up and hug him.

"It will be alright kid. It will be alright."

I glare at Jigsaw.

"Look at what you have done," I whisper to him.

I drop the kid off at an orphanage.

"What are you going to do Frank?"

"What I usually do Lewis. Punish people."

After leaving the orphanage, Micro calls me.

"I'm guessing that you are satisfied?"

"I am never satisfied but I think I have found a shred of redemption for myself."

I hear police sirens and notice police cars speeding by.

"It never ends," I think to myself.

 **The End**


End file.
